


The Cat Familiar

by heichousorchid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichousorchid/pseuds/heichousorchid
Summary: A really short Shance fic I wrote for manifestmerlin on tumblr for Shance Secret Santa 2018.Lance is a witch, and Shiro his cat familiar. It´s mostly fluff, with a hint of Langst. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	The Cat Familiar

"The witch stirs the contents of his cauldron, glancing down at the ominous brew, cackling with joy." A cackle. "Oh, how have you imagined the distraught face of the poor soul who would ingest the vile concoction." Lance finishes with a dramatic spread of his arms, the spoon he had been using as a microphone still in his hand.  
He looked down at Shiro, his black cat familiar, only to see him lazily stretch out and yawn. Shiro had a strip of white on his head, and piercing gray eyes that seemed to always portray his thoughts perfectly, even as a cat.  
With a sigh, Lance went back to stirring his homework, what was supposed to be a simple plant-growing potion. Of course, it wasn't going exactly as planned, Lance wasn't really great with potions. Practicing didn't helped him so far.  
Once the texture was thick, Lance turned down the heat and poured the liquid into a vial. "What do you think, Shiro? White or Blue ribbon?" Even without the use of words, Lance saw Shiro's eyes drifting to one side. "White it is, then. Good choice." Tying a bow, Lance admired his final work. Yes, this would work nicely. Hopefully. His teacher was always strict, especially when it came to him.  
Packing up his bag, Lance didn't even notice Shiro's eyes following the rushing boy, who'd suddenly realized that he'd be late to class if he didn't hurry. Mumbling to himself, Lance grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, letting it click closed. Shiro laid his head on his paws, staring at the door, counting. After 20 seconds, the door burst open. Lance ran in, picked Shiro up and ran back out the door. They did this dance every morning, resulting in Lance being late every day. Lance was just ... forgetful. It was the reason most of his potions failed.  
The potion in class, of course, was a mess. The plant hasn't grown an inch, but instead burrowed into the dirt and died. The other students had snickered, the teacher had sighed. Lance had laughed with them, forced as it was, and Shiro had cuddled into his side, trying to comfort the hurting boy. He knew that Lance sometimes felt like he couldn't do anything right, or like he was stupid.  
When they arrived back at their home, Lance headed to his room, flopping down on his bed. He had failed at another basic potion, he was falling behind in his class, and all of his friends were busy with their part-time jobs and classes. He couldn't help but feel like he wasn't in control of his life anymore. Funny, he was a witch, but he felt more useless than if he didn't have magic.  
Suddenly, Lance felt strong arms encircle his shaking body, hear the calm, measured breathing of his familiar, his best friend, his life, Shiro, beside him. Turning into the now human body's chest, Lance breathed in the other's scent, letting the other presence calm him. The last thing he felt was soft lips pressed against his forehead.  
Lance woke up to soft purring beside him, Shiro had become a cat again. Lance pet his soft fur, so glad to have had his other half beside him, sleeping peacefully. Lance picked him up in his arms, nuzzling his nose into Shiro's soft fur.  
"Thank you," Lance whispered.  
Shiro's eyes opened, and he let out a soft meow. His purring became louder, shaking his whole body. Even though Lance felt slightly better now, the new day really did make the problems seem farther away, Lance had class today and he was not looking forward to failing at everything.  
Sighing, Lance thought "What the hell." He'd try his best, and if it didn't work out, he'd be fine.  
Lance hummed while he got ready for the day, shaking his hips to the tune and mumbling the occasional lyric. At some point, Shiro had joined Lance, dancing around the living room to cheesy Disney songs.  
Now in the daylight, one could see Shiro's tuft of white hair among the black, see his piercing gray eyes, and his strong, toned body as he held Lance and spun him at certain parts of the songs, beaming at the smaller boy, peppering His hair with kisses. They laughed and collapsed onto the couch, having danced to several songs already, and held each other. There was no need for them to talk, they knew each other and were comfortable in the silence.  
Lance made them a simple breakfast of fried eggs and cereal, which they ate in more comfortable silence. When it was time for Lance to hurry to get ready for class, he grabbed his materials, packed his bag, and made for the door. Before stepping out of the apartment, he turned around to pick up his cat, proud to not have forgotten.  
In class, Shiro decided to help Lance not get so distracted. Shiro was typically too tired during class hours to do anything but sleep on the desk, but because he´d slept long and deep last night, curled up with Lance, he was able to watch Lance today. He would meow at Lance whenever he got distracted or forgot something, and Lance managed to finish his plant-growing potion.  
Upon testing it, the plant did grow an inch before stopping, which was much less than what was meant to happen, but it was progress nonetheless and Lance could feel the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. Things were starting to look up. If he tried hard enough, he could catch up to the class by the end of the term.  
Shiro was so very proud of Lance, and they decided to celebrate that night. Shiro cooked, in his human form of course, a creamy chicken dish with buttered vegetables and chocolate mousse for dessert. They ate while talking about how to divide their free time so Lance could catch up to the class, and after dinner they washed the dishes together.  
Lance was humming again. Whenever there was a day that Lance started out with humming, it always seemed to end fine in the end. Both boys were smiling widely, humming the same song, and washing dishes.  
Perhaps ending a day with dishes wasn´t the funnest activity, but Lance was so glad to do them if it meant spending time with Shiro, and ending the day cuddling in their big, soft bed, smiling into the pillows as if everything was going to be alright, and really believing it could be.


End file.
